


I Fainted Into Fate

by MadnessofVoid



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Mates, Nurse Derek Hale, Other, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: “This a good thing, Stiles.” Allison said with a grin. “We have an excuse to be away from home. We're unsupervised. We get to meet new people.”“Correction: you get to meet new people. I get to pig out on the free room service.”“Point is, is that this is a good thing. All fun and...stuff.”“Fun and stuff? Ally, my sweet sweet Ally...we get to stand on a stage for two separate sets of two hours, staring at a bunch of people who we don't know, and hope that our Mate is out there. It sounds more like a 'Hey! Look at those losers! Ha! Glad my Mate isn't up there! Oh, wait, one of them is mine. Aw crap. That means they are young. I'm a cougar.'”“If we're lucky, we'll find our Mate on the stage somewhere.”“The percentage of that is fifty-fifty. If we're lucky.”





	I Fainted Into Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another late Sterek Week fic. This one is Mates!

Stiles, for the life of him, never understood the Mating Convention.

 

For starters, it sounded like the name of an event a gathering of stepford-picket fencers went to for an excuse to bang. Then there was the fact that the center where the Convention took place was far too small for the thousands of people in attendance looking for their Mate, hoping that they click and live happily ever after and have a beautiful Ceremony and blah di blah. And then, _then_ , there was the fact that for the first four years (if you were an unlucky bastard that didn't find your Mate in that time frame), you would have to go on a stage called The Mating Theater and stand there, staring at all these face you didn't know, and hope to whatever higher being was out there that your Mate was there or passing by.

 

It sounded more like an excuse to humiliate someone rather than help them find their Mate. And whoever the unlucky bastards were that had to go to that stage would be standing up there for two hours in the morning, two hours in the evening, every single day of the Convention. Which was _four_.

 

None of it made a lick of sense to Stiles. Plenty of people found their Mates without going to this thing!

 

And yet, here he was. Trudging about in a sea of people with his best friend Allison, heading towards the stage for their first set of two hour humiliation.

 

Damn the whole 'you have to go once you come of age' law.

 

“You keep scowling like that, and your face will be stuck like that.”

 

Stiles gave Allison a look of fond annoyance. Actually...more fondness than annoyance.

 

“You sound like my mom.”

 

“Well maybe your mom can see through my eyes and just spoke through me.”

 

“That is a thing my mom can do. A _very_ real thing. Please tell me you didn't consent to do that, Ally.”

 

Allison threw her head and laughed, tugging him forward to the stage through the crowd. The fact that she didn't answer scared the shit out of him. He wouldn't put it pass his mother and Allison to pull a stunt like that. They both enjoyed tormenting him, after all.

 

Good thing he loved and adored them both.

 

“This a good thing, Stiles.” Allison said with a grin. “We have an excuse to be away from home. We're unsupervised. We get to meet new people.”

 

“Correction: _you_ get to meet new people. I get to pig out on the free room service.”

 

“Point is, is that this is a good thing. All fun and...stuff.”

 

“Fun and stuff? Ally, my sweet sweet Ally...we get to stand on a stage for two separate sets of two hours, staring at a bunch of people who we don't know, and hope that our Mate is out there. It sounds more like a 'Hey! Look at those losers! Ha! Glad my Mate isn't up there! Oh, wait, one of them is mine. Aw crap. That means they are young. I'm a cougar.'”

 

“If we're lucky, we'll find our Mate on the stage somewhere.”

 

“The percentage of that is fifty-fifty. _If_ we're lucky.”

 

Allison heaved a sigh, her eye roll just as loud. “Two hours will go by fast. And then we can leave until we need to come back for our next two hours. We can pig out on room service. Talk about the people we saw, since I know you're always people watching.”

 

“People _judging_.”

 

“Just...pretend you're happy to be up there. Please? I promise, it will go by quickly.”

 

“I'll try. Promise. Though it will be broken if I start having a panic attack up there.”

 

“I know I'm four rows behind you for the first set of two hours, but like I said, it'll go by fast. I swear it.”

 

**~+~**

 

It did _not_ go by fast.

 

In fact, it felt like time ticked by so slowly that Stiles was ten seconds shy of passing out the entire time. Especially when he was in the very front for the first ten minutes. And when Allison was whisked away on the first rotation, her Mate having been right up front with Stiles...he found it difficult to breathe. He was all lone – his best friend having the big Mate Talk. She probably would have to be with her Mate all hours of the day now, too. Leave him all alone in the hotel room.

 

It had to be thirty minutes in and the third time they had rotated, that Stiles did pass out. Just dropped like he weighed thousands of pounds right onto the stage. He was fortunate to not hear a damn thing after he collapsed. He didn't think he could bear hearing strangers freaked out. And the fact that he was going to be the first idiot to faint right on The Mating Theater was only going to make him go dark again.

 

When the world did come to, Allison was right there, biting onto her fingers and pacing. There was also a girl their age. She was worrying at her lip and kept glancing back between Allison and Stiles with her dark eyes. In fact, during one of those glances was how Stiles being awake was announced.

 

“Allison! He's awake!” she said in excitement, her expression lighting up.

 

Wow. If this was Allison's Mate, which he suspected her to be since he had never seen her in his life, she must be a really sweet soul. No one, especially a stranger, got this excited to see him _awake_.

 

Allison stopped pacing, rushing to his bedside. “Stiles! Oh my god! Are you okay?! Your parents are freaked and on their way! What happened?!”

 

“Slow down, Ally. I'm still not sure if I want to be awake or not in...oh hell...I'm in a hospital, aren't I? Ohhhh god...I'm the first person to faint on The Mating Theater _and_ go to the hospital for it. Someone end my misery.”

 

“Pretty sure that's not allowed.”

 

The new voice made all three of them jump, heads snapping towards the door.

 

Standing there was a man who was older than them by probably a few years, give or take. He had a thick, dark scruff that failed to hide laugh lines, bunny teeth somewhat poking out behind his lips, eyes the color of galaxies, eyebrows of epic proportions, and thick black hair that matched the scruff. And he was wearing scrubs. Black scrubs with little gray wolves on little motorcycles. A nurse, perhaps.

 

When Stiles locked eyes with him, this...powerful jolt shot through him. Like he was waking up suddenly from a deep, deep sleep. His skin tingled as the hairs stood up. His breath was stolen from him and his heart pounded throughout every inch of his body.

 

This man...he was...

 

The nurse stepped forward, looking nervous and, dare say, a little guilty. He had his head ducked down, as if trying to hide. “Do you...know who I am?”

 

Stiles nodded, eyes wide. He couldn't believe his luck. Who would've thought that passing out in front of thousands of people would lead him into finding his Mate!

 

“Oh my gosh...are you Mates?!” the girl asked. She squealed, bouncing up and down before hopping over to Allison and hugging her tight. “This is so great! I mean, it's not great that you fell and maybe hurt your head, Stiles, but you met your Mate! Think about telling this story at parties! It will be different than all the other boring stories you usually hear. Like ours will be. No offense, Allison.”

 

Allison smiled, taking her Mate's hand. “Stiles...this is Kira Yukimura. She's my Mate. Kira, this is Stiles Stilinski. He's my best friend, and he will be my best man at the wedding.”

 

“Of course! That will be so nontraditional and adorable! I love it! Oh! Stiles! This is Nurse Hale! He was the first on scene after you collapsed!”

 

“And he was at the Mating Convention as one of us looking for our Mate. But he was also first response should anything happen to anyone. On shift and also there for play.” Allison added, smirking.

 

Nurse Hale ducked his head more, now trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. Hard. Which Stiles joined in on. His Mate was on the scene when he passed out? Great. That must've been a fun first meeting.

 

The nurse anxiously approached the bed, smiling sheepishly. “I was on the other side of the last row. I didn't see you until you collapsed.”

 

Stiles groaned, dragging hands down his face. They were so close to each other. How in the hell did they miss passing by in the rotations? Would have saved them from...this.

 

Nurse Hale sat down on the bed, licking his lips and clasping his hands tightly together. Knuckles were going white. “I'm Derek.”

 

Stiles nodded, licking his own lips. “Stiles. B-but I guess you already knew that.”

 

There was a heavy, awkward silence. That is, until Allison heaved out a dramatic sigh.

 

“You two are Mates! Talk! Communicate! Get to know each other! Before anyone from the Convention comes and tries to give you counseling.”

 

“Not that there is anything wrong with that!” Kira butted in. “I mean, my parents needed it. My dad was sort of...mind blown learning that his Mate was a nine hundred year old Kitsune. My mom was confused, too. Since her original Mate had died a long time ago. Apparently that happens with Kitsunes. Which is weird. I don't want that to happen to me...”

 

“It's okay if it does. I won't be mad.”

 

Stiles leaned back in the bed, groaning again. “Not helping, you guys.”

 

“Sorry...I'm...not good with people...” Derek mumbled. “I've been alone for so long...I'm...out of practice.”

 

Stiles shook his head, smiling sympathetically. “I'm awkward as hell. Ask Ally. Part of being a Spark, apparently. Sorry you're stuck with me. A fresh out of high school kid.”

 

Now Derek was shaking his head, also smiling sympathetically. “I'm an Omega Werewolf...sorry you're stuck with me.”

 

“Okay, guys, cut the bonding short. Stiles...your parents are here and are heading up to the room. My dad, too. We gotta debrief Kira and Derek about them. Especially our dads. Who are going to grill you two harder than you have ever been grilled before.” Allison interrupted, eyes anxiously staring at her phone screen.

 

Both Kira and Derek lost color in their faces, and looked terrified. Stiles rolled his eyes, reaching over to pat them both on the arms.

 

“Relax. They aren't as tough as they pretend to be. And mom will reign them in. Besides, I just frickin' fainted. They will be more concerned with that than the grilling. Quit freaking them out. Holy shit...can't believe I just said that. To _you_!”

 

Allison rolled her eyes, giving Derek a look. “Good luck. He's a handful. A wonderful handful. You'll never be bored. Besides, you're a nurse. That'll give you some brownie points.”

 

Derek relaxed at that, unconsciously inching closer to Stiles. Again, Stiles lost his breath. There was something just so vulnerable about Derek that...it just...made Stiles want to keep him safe. Though the guy could likely do that himself. Dude was a Werewolf and _huge_! Looks, deceiving, all that jazz.

 

Allison was trying to assure Kira that her dad was going to love her when Mr. Argent and the Stilinskis entered the room. Immediately, Stiles snatched Derek's hand and squeezed. Telling him wordlessly that it was going to be okay.

 

Now and in the future. Somehow...he was certain of it. His gut and heart told him so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the event!
> 
> http://sterekweek2017.tumblr.com/


End file.
